Alchemy
__TOC__ Alchemy is the ability to craft many types of potions which can increase stats, restore your HP or MP, and many more effects. It also allows you to craft materials for more advanced recipes or even for use by other professions. In order to learn alchemy, you need to be level 4 and complete the quest "Introduction to Alchemy". Alchemy Production Quest In game: press F12 to open the Help window, click on the "Item" tab at the top and "Craft" on the left side. Crafting Level 01 // Character Level 04 Map: Thereall NPC: Talk to Workshop Administrator Quincy to enter the Alchemy Workshop, talk to Alchemist Daniel for an introduction into Alchemy Crafting (he will require a 50 gold fee). ---- Crafting Level 02 // Character Level 10 Map: Hercules Hill Monster: * Thunder Clan Giants (Strong Level 10) - 5 Verbana Crafting Level 03 // Character Level 15 Map: Hercules Hill Monster: * Sleepy Bear Cub (Strong Level 14) (Use Igniters to summon them from caves.) - 5 Pine Cones Map: Ancient Ruins Monster: * Thunder Clan Explorers (Strong Level 15) - 5 Chamomile Crafting Level 04 // Character Level 20 Map: Ancient Ruins Monsters: * Cruel Hunters (Strong Level 20 - Night) - 2 Anise * Thunder Clan Trappers (Strong Level 20 - Day) - 5 Sage Leaves Crafting Level 05 // Character Level 25 Map: Melody Valley Monsters: * Mysterious Valley Flower (General Level 24) - 10 Peppermint * Allegro Melody (General Level 24) - 20 Thyme Crafting Level 06 // Character Level 30 Map: Golden Sand Monster: * Gold Hunter (Strong Level 27 - Day) - 10 Amanitas Map: Pegasus Field Monsters: * Patrolling Venomous Bees (General Level 29) - 10 Miasma Powders Map: Blooming Forest Monster: * Prowling Forest Mic (General Level 30) - 10 Poppies Crafting Level 07 // Character Level 35 Map: Argos Bay Monsters: * Square Sail Helmsman(General Level 35) - 5 Periwinkle * Old Quarry Sentry (Strong Level 34) - 5 Mandragora Stem Extracts * Old Quarry Recruit (Strong Level 33) - 5 Toadstools Crafting Level 08 // Character Level 40 Map: Whispering Grave Monsters: * Mutated Metal (General Level 40 - Day) - 10 Slimy Green Mold * Mechanized Jailer Model I (Strong Level 37 - Day) - 10 Iris Stems * Mechanical Jailer Prototype (Strong Level 39 - Day) - 10 Distilled Water Crafting Level 09 // Character Level 45 Map: Sacred Realm of the God of War Monsters: * Malarial Venomous Bees (General Level 42) - 10 Myrtles * Marshland Man-Eating Flower (General Level 44) - 5 Blood Lilies * Thunder Clan Artisan (Very Strong Level 41 - Day) - 3 Pigeon Blood Stones Crafting Level 10 // Character Level 50 Map:Coast of Siren Monsters: * North Sea Lookout (Strong Level 42) - 15 Elder Flower * North Sea Marksman (Strong Level 42) - 15 Carnations * North Sea Ordinance Officer (Very Strong Level 45) - 15 Rose Hip Crafting Level 11 // Character Level 55 - Party recommended!! *Note - The quest is picked up from Craftsperson Old Pete located in the Black Market area. Map: Stormy Shore Monster: * Weak Souls (Very Strong Level 54 - Night) - 10 Twisted Energy Map: Well of Silence Monster: * Outlaw Bodyguard (General Level 53) ---- Crafting Level 12 // Character Level 60 Map: Icarus Rift Monsters: * Winged Menders (General Level 60) * Winged Artisans (General Level 62) ---- Crafting Level 13 // Character Level 65 Map: Heart of Fire Monsters: * Prowling Digger Beast(General Level 66) * Hammerstone Demolition Machine (General Level 67) Map: Hephaestus Tableland Monster: * Ash Element (Very Strong Level 70) ---- Crafting Level 14 // Character Level 70 *Note - The quest is picked up from Craftsperson Old Benny located in the Minotsize City. Map: Titan Ruins Monsters: * Skeleton Devourer (General Level 72 - Night) Map: Iron Fortress Monsters: * Fire Element (General Level - Day) ---- Crafting Level 15 // Character Level 75 Note - The quest is picked up from Jeweler Kai inside Jewelry Workshop located in the Crystalia City. Map: Moonfang Island Monsters: * Grassland Sprout (Strong Level 78) * Grass Frog (General Level 77) ---- Production ''Materials'' ''Recovery Potions'' For a list of all recovery/ stat boost potions you can craft as well as their attributes, please follow this link in google chrome and translate page to english <3 Hope this helps you as much as it has my boyfriend and I :) http://lucentheartwiki.hardrain.net/index.php?System/%E7%94%9F%E7%94%A3/%E9%8C%AC%E9%87%91#b0d008b0 ''Stat Boosting Potions''